


loads of fun

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, Laundry, M/M, superhero!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Chanyeol doesn't know what to expect each time Baekhyun does another load of laundry.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	loads of fun

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, I was just reminded of my absolute adoration for 'The Incredibles' movie, so I had to write a bit of domestic fluff, and Chanbaek was the perfect duo for this, heh. Enjoy!
> 
> written for prompt #316
>
>> "Where is my super suit?"

I. 

“Where is it?”

“Where is what exactly?”

Baekhyun doesn’t even look up from where he’s putting his dinner together in the kitchen, stacking bacon, lettuce, and tomatoes into a sandwich. Chanyeol sighs as he digs his hand underneath the second couch cushion in hopes that maybe it had slipped between the cracks without being noticed.

“My super suit?”

His husband stares at him blankly.

“You know—” Chanyeol continues weakly. “—the one I use to fight crime?”

“Oh, _that_ super suit.” Baekhyun grins at him. “I thought you were talking about the _other_ one.” Chanyeol groans at Baekhyun’s teasing tone. “I mean, I guess you could call investigating tax fraud as fighting crime too. But not sure, I haven’t seen it around.”

Chanyeol eyes his husband skeptically.

Baekhyun waves his hands in front of him defensively.

“I swear. I haven’t seen your super suit at all.”

Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun takes a bite out of his sandwich, chewing loudly.

“I haven’t seen it since last week...when you fought that silly villain—” Baekhyun furrows his brows together. “—what was his name again?”

“The Lynx.” Chanyeol sighs.

“Oh, yeah, him.” Baekhyun laughs. “What was he going to do? Meow at you? He even had a tail with his costume.” Chanyeol flushes at Baekhyun’s unconcealed delight. “I can do that too. Throw on some kitty ears and meow at you.”

Chanyeol protests, hardly understanding why he’s about to defend a supervillain. “He’s a highly dangerous cat burglar, who’s robbed multiple jewelry stores in the city.”

Baekhyun grins at him and purrs.

“Fine.” Chanyeol mutters. “I’ll call in. I have sick leave saved up anyways. Junmyeon won’t like it, but Sehun will cover superhero duties tonight for me.”

Baekhyun smiles at him, and Chanyeol can feel himself grudgingly forgiving his husband, his anger melting away.

“Does this mean we can cuddle up and have movie night?”

Movie night goes well, and the next morning, Chanyeol finds his super suit folded neatly on the bed with a note from Baekhyun who’s gone off to work already.

“Found it in the dryer. Must have forgotten to grab it with the rest of the clean laundry.”

It’s signed with a heart next to Baekhyun’s name.

Chanyeol somewhat suspects that it had been forgotten on purpose.

II.

“Baekhyun!!”

His husband comes running as soon as he yells, and Chanyeol looks down with dismay at his clothing, Baekhyun sliding into their bedroom a few moments later, glasses askew on his nose.

“What? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Baekhyun scans his body with his eyes. “Did some damn villain do something to you again?” Baekhyun glares. “I swear I’ll kill them myself—”

“No, no.”

Chanyeol almost laughs at the sight, Baekhyun raising his fist in the air as if he’s brandishing an imaginary knife. Funny how his husband seems prepared to take on the city’s supervillains himself when Chanyeol is the one who is supposed to be the superhero.

He lifts up his super suit with a forlorn look. “What happened to it?”

“Oh, I—” Baekhyun gives him a helpless look.

His super suit is…

...well, pink.

Chanyeol closes his eyes briefly before opening them again, hoping that maybe the color will change somehow. No such luck. The thing is still a light shade of pink, almost reminiscent of faded bubblegum.

Baekhyun stares at him guiltily.

“I may or may not have left my red socks in with the whites by accident.” Baekhyun bites his lower lip. “You know, the Christmas ones?”

“Baekhyun, it’s the middle of _July_.”

“What? I can still wear Christmas socks in the summer.” Baekhyun pouts. “Besides maybe you can see this as an opportunity to get a new super suit design. Maybe something that isn’t quite so white so it can’t stain.”

Baekhyun blinks at him innocently.

Chanyeol spends the rest of the afternoon being laughed at by the supervillain he’s chasing, and the villain is so busy laughing that he doesn’t see Chanyeol’s drop kick coming.

The next week, Baekhyun goes with him to get a new super suit, and Chanyeol has to admit it looks pretty good as Baekhyun fawns over him.

III. 

What now?

Chanyeol can’t place what’s wrong after pulling on his super suit, just has the feeling that there’s something not quite right about it, but there’s nothing as far as he can tell. But...Baekhyun had finished doing laundry yesterday, and Chanyeol is suspicious to say the least.

Probably nothing.

It isn’t until he tries walking into the living room to where Baekhyun is making breakfast that he realizes what’s wrong.

“Baekhyun, baby.” His husband looks up from where he’s watching television. “—how long did you leave our clothes in the dryer?”

“Hmm, I don’t remember. Why?”

Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a pained expression.

“I think you shrunk my super suit.” He pulls at his sleeves, tries to lift his legs, and groans at the resistance. “It’s a bit tight especially in...certain areas.”

“Is it?”

Baekhyun looks at him with concern. “Like where? I can’t tell.” His husband zeroes in on his chest. “It looks...nice over your body. At least that’s what I think.”

Chanyeol groans again.

“Baekhyun, I’m going to end up getting a terrible wedgie I think if I try to go fight crime in this. You definitely shrunk it at least one size down.”

Baekhyun doesn’t seem to have heard him, still staring, and Chanyeol snaps his fingers in front of his husband’s face to get his attention.

Baekhyun grins at him. “Well, if it’s too tight, maybe I can help take it off.” His husband gives him a suggestive look. “And maybe I can help out with another place that might be getting too tight.” Baekhyun’s eyes drift downwards.

“I’m supposed to be on the morning shift today.” Chanyeol complains.

Turns out the only person Chanyeol can’t win against is Baekhyun, and they spend the rest of the day in bed.

“—but from now on, you’re not allowed to do the laundry, Baekhyun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos appreciated! ♡
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


End file.
